


Morning Sketches

by Mathemagician



Category: Sagas of Sundry, Sagas of Sundry: Dread (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, set between ittd and series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mathemagician/pseuds/Mathemagician
Summary: Raina wakes up early





	Morning Sketches

Raina wriggled out of bed and tiptoed across the room, trying not to wake Darby in the process. Her parents were out of town, so she had the house to herself for the whole weekend. A whole weekend to spend with Darby before she left for art school. She grabbed her sketchbook and a small reading lamp, just enough to draw by, but not enough to wake Darby, and found a pencil sitting on the desk. Raina pushed her chair around the corner of her bed so she could see Darby's face, still snoring softly, oblivious to Raina moving around the room. Darby always got self-conscious when she knew Raina was drawing her. She looked peaceful when she slept, when she wasn't thinking about the goatman in the woods.

Raina flipped through her old drawings: one of Darby sitting on the steps outside their school, one of Darby studying in the library, Sat and Kayden leaning on the fence near the old milk bar, more of Darby, small dragons filling the borders. She reached a new page and began sketching an outline of Darby's face and strong, broad shoulders. She sat in silence for almost an hour, the only sounds in the room the scratching on her pencil on the paper and the quiet snoring from Darby.

Darby's eyes fluttered open as daylight started streaming in between the curtains or Raina's room. Raina sat in front of the window, smiling at her, sketchbook on her lap. The open page was filled with a drawing of Darby sleeping peacefully with small dragons flying around her head.  
"G'morning," mumbled Darby, throwing a pillow over her head to block out the light.  
"Morning," Raina leaned over Darby, kissing her hair, "I'll go make coffee."


End file.
